Kurata Ohnami
for the fata55 in Violence Jack Evil Town see Kurata Kurata is a skinny wiener who falls in love with the buff babe Jun Asuka. Hes voiced by Daiki Nakamura who was Inoichi Yamanaka / Shikaku Nara in Naruto, Orochidayu in Inuyasha, Thunderman in MegaMan: NT Warrior, Haohmaru in Capcom vs SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 and samurai shodown, Professor Sadler in Street Fighter Alpha, cop in Bio Hunter, Walker / Boy / Control Officer in Gundam Wing, Hercules in the 2003 Astroboy, cop in Biohunter, The Demon Beast in Demon Beast Invasion/Resurrection(that's a p0rn0!!), Bun in DBZ, Kim Kaphwan and Billy Kane in the Fatal Fury Trilogy by masami Obari(he directed p0rn0e), Dobacchiri-sensei and Supokon in Ghastly Prince Enma Burning Up (hot), Dayakka Littner in Gurren Lagann, Orochidayu (eps 94-95) in Inuyasha, General Birdler and Shun Azuma‏‎ in Mazinkaiser vs The Great General of Darkness‏‎, Gray Wolf in Monster Rancher, Additional Voices in Violence Jack Hell's Wind‏‎, Kanamaru in Ninja Resurrection (necro secks and gore), Seiji Date in Ronin Warriors, Ukon Katakuri in Sailor Moon S, Marquis Saturn/Hiroto Tsuchiya in Bishojo Senshi Venus 5 (another p0rn0, this with tentacles), Bun in DBZ and Man on Tractor in My Neighbor Totoro, In the dub hes called kurata daiba and is voiced by peter doyle who was Conrad L. Lawrence in Blue Dragon, Yurinojo in Naruto, Dominic Sorel in Eureka Sevel, Keybo in Tenjho tenge(hot), Ogawa / Satan B in Viper GTS(a p0rn0), Bacchi Gu in green green, Journalist in Metropolis, Io in Moonlight Lady (a p0rn0?), Orchid's Boss in Iron Monkey(ooh that ones good) and Shiba in Patlabor: The Movie. Anime Plot Jun's Mom‏‎ is having a party with entire whales cooked and served. its to marry jun off to a guy to join their families so they can grow in status. but jun runs off and her mom sends ninja after her. jun tears off her dress and shows she a big buff prowrestler and beats em up. she and kurata go off and meet her aunt and plays Kaidomaru before escaping. in the city they try to find normal clothes but Jun asuka's mother sends the Golden Cherry Boys‏‎ after her to steal her virginity(at least she'd still have her butt and mouth virginity... I hope...) they catch jun but with kurata's accidental help, she beats a55 and gets away. also her mom puts out a reward for jun and the commoners go after her. she trades jewelry for a van and they escape. the next day jun reveals shes not a real blonde (in the manga she is(like sailor venus or nami Koishikawa) and they talk to some guy at the beach. then jun's mother comes in on a chopper and fires missiles that burst open to reveal the golden cherry boys in em(wtf) they four assaults Jun asuka and Kurata oonami but jun's mom pulls a machine gun on em and they take her back to the castle. kurtata wakes up and goes to the castle after getting ko'ed easy. jun is chained up and gonna be unvirgined but her chains snap and she takes out the cherry boys one by one(with her dads help) kurata arrives and runs over the last cherry boy and jun fights her mom in a sexy wwf battle. jun wins but juns grandma's demon ghost or something possesses juns mom and turns her into ome hulking daemon. jun fights her as kurata and juns dads stop he grandma corpse and frees juns mom. later Jun's dad‏‎ takes care of his manly wife and jun and kurata go off on an adventure. oh and the mom tracked jun with a necklace thing juns grandma gave her the whole time. then we get awesome 90s music for the credits. Manga Part 1 In the first part Jun meets the innocent and hapless young butler Ohnami Kurata (whose name is a pun meaning something like “big-wave tanker”) who is surprised to see Jun chained up by her parents and with no freedom(sounds sexy). After feeding her and helping her to pee whilst still chained(hope he ashed his hands, ahh its just whiz. its cleaner than spit), Mauta nandou demands Jun asuka if only She assaults him, Kurata ohnami is bullied by the muscular Mauta Nando of the scheming Nando family, a suitor of Jun. Jun unchains herself and reveals her muscular body and defeats Mouta. Her mother is then introduced as a giant ugly ogre-like woman from whom Jun had inherited her strength and looks like a demony Yugioh card. She commends Jun’s victory but forcefully plots to make Jun meet an even greater family than the Nandos. Disagreeing with her mother, Jun wrestles with her and defeats her by pulling her breasts and swinging her around on em. She then plans on running away from home with Ohnami. Part 2 Jun’s auntie Maki Asuka, an androgynous and suave woman with two tough-looking male butlers, arrives at the family home interrupting her plan of escape. At family dinner Maki tells Jun of the jungles of the world she has seen which she claims excites women’s true passions (images suggesting that she has sex with animals(not that theres anything wrong with that(its natural))) and all the while Jun’s mother and Maki plot to take away Jun’s virginity. Maki takes Jun into her own lush estate with its jungle-like garden and ties her and Ohnami up, before having a threesome with her two butlers in front of them(5kank!!), describing her addiction to sex in a way to convince Jun to give in her virginity(hay kids, imma alcoholic! try beer). She and her butlers make an advance on the tied-up Jun before a silly ending sees a masked super hero Tutankhamen with a shotgun save Jun and Ohnami. Jun replies by saying “thanks dad,” embarrassing the avenger, who is undoubtedly the father who till now was a sidelined character beneath the mother’s authority. Part 3 !]] Jun and Ohnami finally escape and plan to go to Tokyo, Jun leaving her mother with the ultimatum that she will only give her virginity to a man stronger than her and who can subdue her. Jun suggests to Ohnami that they no longer speak as mistress and butler but as simply male and female friend. Trying to avoid the cool areas of Tokyo, Ohnami instead takes Jun to his home, only to find Ryo Asuka of the Devilman series waiting there to charm Jun (and himself take her to the adventurous parts of Tokyo making Ohnami jealous). At a nightclub called “magic” Ryo seduces Jun and tells her his nicknames of “Count Dracula” and “Satan” with some idea that he will use her for a sacrifice to Satan(what a nice boy). Instead Ryo meets Akira Fudo , the Devilman, fighting in an alleyway and asks him to incapacitate Jun so he can take her bound to his mansion, which he does with a punch to the womb. Now taken prisoner, Jun is told by Ryo that their families were two split sides of the Asuka dynasty, and that he is from the grandfather and she from the grandmother, who had both separated leaving Ryo’s side poor. In a scheming plot Ryo calls his grandfather in to mate with Jun (who looks to his memory like the late grandmother) and thus renew the true Asuka legacy(isn't that inbreeding? not that theres anything wrong with dat(its natural(animals do it))). The grandfather comes in dressed as a satanic goat but stumbles and loses his mask showing his meekness. Drooling over the tied-up Jun he reaches out to molest her but dies on her lap(and probably goes to Hell). Ryo relents and is pleased that he died happy and lets Jun go. wait, why doesn't ryo b0ne her? Part 4 Jun’s mother sends out a warrant and offers millions of yen to anyone who will rape Jun of her virginity(what a swell mom), giving descriptions of her and Ohnami, who then disguise themselves in sunglasses in public. At a hotel Jun strips before the blushing and overly subservient Ohnami, saying that she ran away with him because she loves him and wants him to take her virginity. Ohnami strips and gains the courage to have sex with Jun, the scene showing a metaphorical tidal wave spilling them out of the top floor of the apartment building before they sail away together in the sun, Ohnami living up to his namesake of big-wave tanker. or maybe he just j-zzed so much it overflowed through the building. either or.(I just had SECKS! and it felt so good! when he put his man thing, in side of my FOOD! I just had SECKS! and it was the best! when put my man thing, in his N E S! I jest had SECKS!) Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Iron Virgin Jun Characters